


The Cat Sitter

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN NEEDS SOMEONE TO WATCH HIS CAT WHILE HES WORKING..AND HIS NEIGHBOR VICTORIA IS PERFECT FOR IT. BUT SHE HARBORS A CRUSH ON THE SEXY ACTOR AND ENDS UP GOING THROUGH HIS MAIL TO FIND A ARAY OF SEX TOYS...





	The Cat Sitter

His bags are packed and ready to go, already stacked at the door. Here he went again, going to work. Of course work for him took him away for weeks at a time on some occasions. At least this time it was only for two days and he would be able to come home and relax a little. 

Norman heard a deep hiss behind him and turned to see Eye standing there like a shadow, he bends down and strokes under his chin, "don't be mad, Ill be back and Victoria will be here with you."

As if she was listening the front door is unlocked and pushed open, Victoria tucking the key into her pockets, a little startled when she saw his bags and him bending down to pet his cat, "oh, I thought you had already gone."

He smiled, she had been his neighbor for about five years. They had interesting conversations and had become good friends. Norman knew that she had a little crush on him but he had expected that and was prepared to handle her reaction.

"Yeah, running a little late. Wanted to see you before I left."

She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "oh, why?"

He walked up closer to her, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "gonna be getting a few things in the mail, please don't open them."

"Oh, I would never open your mail Norman."

She sounded upset that he would have to warn her. He touched her arm, "yeah, I know. But just in case, some come unwrapped and stuff, just leave the letters on the counter and the packages on my bed."

Victoria nodded, "how long you going to be gone for?"

"Just two days this time, you staying here again?"

"I wasn't planning on it, haven't stayed here since that first time."

Norman could remember coming home at four in the morning, stripping off his clothes and heading to sit on the couch, trying to relax before bed when he sat right on her. She had fell asleep on the couch and he hadn't known it. She had been surprised but very entranced seeing him half naked that he couldn't even be mad. Now he just extended the invitation to stay here if it was only a few days.

"Well you are welcome to, I have a guest room set up already."

She smiled at him and grabbed one of his bags as she opened the front door, "thanks, Ill walk you out."

Norman nodded and grabbed the other two bags and headed out to his car. He started it, turning on the heat so it would be nice and warm on the chilly morning, "thanks again for doing this, I hope you still don't mind looking after him."

Victoria touched his arm, "of course not, its no trouble. Have a safe trip."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Pulling back to see her blush like she always did around him, "thanks sweetheart." Norman got in his car and watched her from the rear view mirror, not knowing why his body was hot and over sensitive, it had never happened around her before, he hadn't thought about her that way, until now.

**

Victoria spent the better part of the day trying to calm herself. Everything about Norman had made her aching and hot, wanting, needy. She had felt this way ever since he moved in next to her and they had become fast friends. She didn't see much of him but he felt comfortable enough to ask her for favors, which she would never say no to.

Now she had his entire place to herself. She had always felt comfortable here, even with him gone. Especially with him gone, with him around she got nervous and flustered, unable to keep her body from heating up around him. The ache would be too much to stay for long and she would have to go home and pleasure herself, thinking about how it would feel if he was doing it to her.

She headed down the hallway towards his room, cracking the door open and seeing his messy bed. Dark blankets and gray sheets twisted in on each other, some hanging off the bed. Pillows were scattered to the floor, he had mentioned before that he hadn't been able to sleep with pillows, now she knew he was right.

The whole room smelled like him, coffee and cigarettes and that particular brand of cologne he always wore. But she could also smell fresh water, probably from his bathroom that she could see from the doorway. Victoria stepped into the room, running her hands over the tangled blankets, feeling how soft they were. She bent her head and inhaled deeply, smelling him all over the sheets.

"God, I'm crazy."

The Next Day...

Victoria opened the front door and saw about ten packages laying on the front porch. She shook her head and worked on bringing them into the house, going back down the hallway and setting them on the foot of his bed. All of them were packaged, except one. She could see the deflated image of a blonde woman, a sex doll. She chuckled and tossed it to the foot of the bed, to were it slipped off the side.

"Guess he needs a sex doll for any type of attention."

She headed back outside and checked the mail box, a stack of letters for her to put on the counter. Next she grabbed the cat food and fed Eye, trying not to piss him off too much already. Norman had called and said he would be back earlier than he thought but he still wasn't sure when. She dropped the letters on the counter and walked back to his room, wanting to see it once more. Her body heated to the smell of him, she stripped to her bra and panties and slid between the sheets. Gripping them in her hand and twisting them around her body, loving the feel of the silk sheets on her skin. 

She moved the right way and a piece of the sheet moved between her legs, stealing her breath and making her whole body shake, "Norman!!" she cried out, wishing it was him who was making her feel this way. Her phone rang and she scrambled off the bed, digging through her clothes to find it.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

Norman laughed, "hey, you okay?"

She blushed, trying to untangle herself from his bed, "oh yeah, of course. Whats up?"

"I'm about five minutes from the house."

"Shit, uh really?" she got up and started to wiggle into her jeans and shoes.

"Yeah, something wrong there?"

She cursed to herself, "how did you know I was here?"

Norman laughed again, "well I didn't for sure but now I do. See you in a second."

She hung up the phone and slide her shirt on over her head, stepping into the bathroom to straighten her hair and her clothes, making sure everything was in order. Trying to get her flaming cheeks so die down. She splashed some water on her face. She had time for one more deep breath when she heard the door open.

Victoria opened the door and mindlessly brushed her clothes back down, trying to make it seem like nothing happened. She saw Norman and all of her self control and time wasted trying to calm down. Her pussy clenched and ached, she did her best to walk towards him without slipping on her own wetness that had surely pooled at her feet.

He saw her and smiled, "hey, you sure you are okay?"

She nodded, "yes, why?"

He stepped forward, "your face is a little flushed and you are walking oddly."

He noticed that she had come from the bathroom, looking less together then she normally did and it was confusing. It had sounded like he had interrupted her when he called, something was going on.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little sleep. I put those packages on your bed and here is your mail." She pointed to the stack of letters on the counter.   
"A lot of packages?" He asked, wondering if she had seen any that weren't packaged properly. And her blush sold it.

"Yeah, a handful or two, one wasn't wrapped."

He cursed, that had been the sex doll he ordered for himself one night when he was up late and harder than a rock, unable to just leave and find a place to put his cock for the night. The next morning he had called to cancel it but it had already shipped, was too late to change his mind.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that."

"Wasn't a problem, just don't see you as the sex doll type."

He snorted, "no, whys that?"

"Well look at you, I would think that you get it whenever you want and whenever you don't"

He could hear a bit of jealously in her voice, probably accidental but it was there, "not easy to get sex without all the bullshit that comes with it, ya know?"

Victoria nodded, way too excited to continue this conversation, "well Id better go, glad you are back." 

Norman watched her closely, trying to read her but it was very difficult to focus with where his mind was at right now, "you can just leave the key on the counter." Norman turned and started to walk slowly down the hallway.

"Yes daddy.."

He stopped dead in his tracks, his body screaming at him. It was entirely possible that he had been hallucinating what she said, he was very tired and his mind swam with thoughts of sex and of her but it had been loud and clear in this mind. He turned, hands on his hips.

"What did you say?"

Victoria's eyes were wide, she hadn't meant to say that out loud, she had been thinking it in her head and it must have slipped out, "uh, nothing. I just said yes."

Norman grinned, so she had said it after all, "oh no you don't, I heard it V, tell me again."

She took a deep breath, "I said 'yes daddy'."

Normans cock twitched, pulsing in his jeans. That was the sexiest thing that anyone had ever said to him and it played in his favor, being in charge of everything, "daddy huh, you like calling me daddy, little girl?"

Now it was her turn to moan, never expecting him to respond like this to what she said, she figured he would be disgusted maybe or confused but his tone, he was turned on. He wanted her to say it and to continue with the little fantasy.

"Yes, I like it very much."

Norman started to undo the buttons of his shirt, letting it part and flow behind him as he continued to walk closer to her, "how many times have you wanted to say that to me?"

"I think it every time we do this."

He stopped right in front of her, "do what, little girl?"

"Every time we go back and forth like this. You're always in charge and it makes me feel like an actual little girl, listening to her daddy."

Norman groaned and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, brushing over her cheek, "it does feel like that doesn't it?"

"Yes, daddy."

"And I love how that feels, I love how you say it and what it does to me."

He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply for the first time, swirling his tongue deep inside her parted mouth. Drinking down her sexy, kitten like moans. Feeling her hands on his bare chest, sliding over his hard nipples and down to his hips. When her hands touched his bulge, he jumped and moaned loudly, pulling back from her mouth.

"Unbutton my pants girl, let me feel those hands of yours."

Victoria did as he asked and popped the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down and watching as his cock slipped out. Noticing that he hadn't worn any boxers just made this all the more sexy to her, "fuck, you're so hard."

He chuckled, "hard as a fuckin rock for you Victoria." He watched the way she licked her lips, her eyes flicking from his eyes to his cock and back again, "you wanna put it in your mouth don't you baby?"

She nodded, looking up at him with pleading eyes, "I wanna suck it so bad, wanna see how you taste."

He wiggled his lips so his jeans slid down his legs, "well go on then little one, have a taste."

Victoria moaned and dropped to her knees in an instant, putting her hands around his thick cock right on the base. She rubbed her lips around his head, moving over the incredibly soft skin as she looked into his blue eyes, "want you to show me how you like it."

Norman groaned deeply, putting his hands on each side of her face and waiting until she opened her mouth so he could let himself slip inside. The first touch of her tongue made him want to come, to bust all in that pretty mouth of hers. He bit his lip and pushed deeper into her mouth, seeing her lips stretching around his cock until he was deep in her mouth, so deep he could feel the back of her throat.

"God, your mouth feels so good baby."

She hollowed out her cheeks and sat still as he started to thrust. Breathing in through her nose when he pulled out enough for her to take a breath, then he pushed back in. Deeper every time he pushed in, the thick head of his dick sliding halfway down her throat before he would pull back. It was intoxicating.

"I could do this forever girl, can never get enough of this mouth but daddy also needs a taste."

Victoria moaned around his cock, feeling his hands fist her hair and pull her off of him. He brought her up and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth like his cock had just done. He pulled back and she was breathless, "please have a taste."

Norman quickly stripped off her shirt and her bra, cupping her large breasts into his hands, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Seeing her head drop back made him smile, he leaned down as her eyes remained closed and sucked on her nipples. Biting them with his teeth, quickly flicking his tongue over them. Then doing the same to the other one.

"Norman, please..."

"Please what baby?" He asked, kissing between her breasts, getting on his knees so lick over her hips and tuck his tongue into the waistband of her jeans.

"Eat me daddy, please. I'm so wet for you."

Using his teeth he unsnapped the button of her jeans and then the zipper. Burying his face into her panties the second he got them open. He took a deep breath and rubbed his mouth and nose against her, feeling her legs shake so bad that he had to help hold her up. Norman nudged her legs further apart, sliding the jeans and panties down, letting her step out of them before he slid his tongue up her wet slit.

"Ahhh, God!" Victoria moaned, opening her legs wider for him.

He groaned, getting more of her into his mouth and gulping her juices down. Sucking on her sensitive clit until she screamed, pulling her lips apart to let his tongue dart in and out of her tight little hole.

"Fuck, you taste good. But I think you need to show me how good you can ride." He picked her up and walked towards his bedroom. Her lips never leaving his neck and collar bones, making his legs shake when he sat on his bed, back to the headboard and he could tell that she had been in his bed, the covers and sheets drug out all over the floor.

"Were you in my bed little one?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, wanted to feel them and you."

He lifted her body so he could get his cock straight and watched as she slowly sank down on his cock, "can you feel me now baby?"

Victoria groaned, feeling every inch of him slicing into her. Her legs shook as their bodies touched, him bottoming out inside her, "yes, oh yes I can feel all of you."

Norman growled and thrusted up, letting her grind on him. Working his cock in and out of her tightness. Seeing the way her body just ate him up, every inch going deeper and deeper, his cock sliding back out wet each time. He closed his eyes and let her take over, feeling that sensual roll of her hips.

"God, ride me just like that baby."

She put her hands on top of his and slid them up towards her breasts so they squeezed them together, harder than he did on his own. Her body pulsed, rocking hard and faster on him. Lost to the feeling of how deep he went and how he sounded as he grunted underneath her.

"Fuck, you feel so good Norman."

One of his hands moved from her breast up to her neck, squeezing hard and pushing her body up and down harder, their skin slapping together, "just like that baby, right there."

Victoria worked her own clit, holding onto his shoulder with the other hand, she could feel her orgasm and knew his was so close already, "come for me Norman."

Norman bucked, "fuck yeah, oh shit!!" He screamed and emptied himself into her, feeling her body react to his orgasm and grip him tighter.

"Norman, Norman, Norman!!"

He grinned and watched her face the entire time she came, seeing that perfect, cock sucking mouth fall open in a loud scream. Her eyes going crossed before they shut tight, the death grip she had on him. He worked his hips so she could ride it out and stopped as she fell on his chest, breathing hard and shallow. Her heart beating so fast he could feel it.

"Fuck girl, you got a golden pussy. That's for sure."

Victoria moaned and kissed over his sweaty chest, "and you have a golden cock Norman. Cant tell you how long I have been waiting for that."

He brushed over her hair, "probably as long as I have."


End file.
